Liners are used to line waste cans and other receptacles. Conventional liners have closed bottom ends and open top ends. Typically, when liners are placed into a receptacle, the top end portion of the liner is loosely fitted around the rim to secure the liner to the receptacle. Conventional liners lack features for securely gripping the rim of the receptacle and are, therefore, prone to fall off in use. Some liners have features such as elastic drawstrings, which are added to the liner in additional manufacturing steps, that grip the receptacle rim and provide a structure for carrying and closing the liner.